Garfield's Wacky Christmas
by PyroRabbit
Summary: This is gonna be a wacky Christmas for Garfield! Read and find out what happens!
1. Mondays! FEH! Hate 'em!

I do not own Garfield!!!!

'Twas Monday morning and all through the house, THE ONLY THING YOU COULD HEAR WAS MOANING AND GROANING!!!!!!!

"I hate Mondays!" Garfield said.

Garfield looked at Pooky.

"Well Pooky, only week til' Christmas" he said. "I guess I better wake Jon up."

He walked downstairs. He saw that Odie was already downstairs. For some strange reason, he was standing on two feet in a black suit as he was holding some kind of thing from the Star Wars movies.

"Uh, Odie. What are you doing?" Garfield asked.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" Odie randomly said.

"Hey! You can't talk! Who are you?!"

"GARFIELD. I am your father!"

"What?! AAAAAAAAH!" Garfield screamed.

It was too late………………………………………………….

"AAAAAAH!"

Garfield was in his bed. He was heavy breathing.

"BARK!"

Odie was beside Garfield. He was licking his face.

"YUCK! I hate the smell of doggy breath in the morning!" Garfield said.

He pushed Odie into the wall.

"Another, stupid Monday morning!" Garfield said.

……………………………………………………………..

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Garfield's Wacky Christmas!!!


	2. Another Wacky Day

It was Tuesday and Garfield was up. This time he really was gonna wake up Jon. He went into Jon's closet and fetched his accordion. He started to play. He wasn't very good.

"GARFIELD!" Jon screamed.

"Woah. There is no need for that. I'll just give you a hug." He said.

Garfield went up to Jon and jumped on his face. He was hugging his head, but he was squeezing it too hard. Jon's head was turning red. He finally pushed Garfield off.

Garfield went downstairs. The TV was on. It was Star Wars. Odie was watching.

"STAR WARS! AAAAAAAAAH!" Garfield screamed.

"What's with him?" Jon asked himself.

"Garfield changed the channel to the cat channel.

"_And now all cats in the world will be happy!"_

"Oh goody!" Garfield said.

"_We're celebrating Christmas with BROCOLI FLVOURED CAT FOOD!"_

"What?! Has this world gone MAD!?" Garfield yelled.

He changed the channel to the news.

"_Now breaking news! The lasagna factory in London isn't working there, so it's moving to our town!"_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I feel like a school girl!" Garfield screamed happily.

He started to dance. Jon walked in the room. Al he noticed was a piece of orange blubber in his living room shaking.

"What the heck is that?!" Jon asked himself.

Garfield ran up to him.

"Bring me downtown, NOW! We need to get to the lasagna factory ASAP!" Garfield demanded.

"Oh, I see, you want breakfast, don't you?" Jon asked.

"NO! I want to go to the LASAGNA FACTORY your dimwitt!" Garfield yelled. "Well actually, I could use a little bacon! Could I get fries with that?!"

They went into the kitchen. Jon pulled out a box of cat food. Jon pourred a bowl and put it beside Garfield. He made himself a dish of bacon.

"Now Garfield, I have to get something so don't you eat my food like you normally do!" Jon said.

Jon left. There was a big noise.

"_GULP!"_

Jon walked back in.

"GARFIELD! I told you not to eat my food!" Jon screamed.

"You never said anything about gulping your food!"

"How would you like it, if I ate your liver flavoured cat food?" Jon asked.

"Be my guest!" Garfield said as he passed his food to Jon. "That joke never gets old!"

………………………………………………………………………

I hope you liked the second chapter. Read and review!


	3. Christmas Eve

I don't own GARFIELD!

It was Christmas Eve in the morning. Garfield was still sleeping.

"Garfield! Get up! Look who's here." Jon said.

"Hi Garfield!"

"Nermal? What are you doing here?" Garfield asked.

"It's 2:00 in the afternoon Garfield!" Nermal said. "Don't you remember? We had plans to play today!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that?" Garfield said sarcastically.

They went outside.

"Hey Garfield! Lets go play in the snow!" Nermal said.

"Uuuhhh….I'd rather not." Garfield replied.

"Oh come on!" he pushed him in the snow.

"Cold!" Garfield said.

Odie ran out the doggy door and started to like the snow off Garfield. Garfield pushed him off.

5 hours later…..

"Garfield! You get to open one present every Christmas Eve!" Jon said.

"Good! Finally a present!" he said.

He searched under the tree to see a small gift from Jon.

'I wonder what it is!' He thought.

He opened it. It was a new dish with Garfield's name on it.

"Ooooooh! A dish! Feed me!" Garfield said as he put the dish towards Jon.

"Oh, I guess you want food." Jon said.

"You read my mind."

Garfield got snug in his bed. While he was sleeping a strange noise woke him up.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	4. Christmas Day

I don't own Garfield.

"What's that noise?" Garfield asked himself. "Is it the ice cream truck?"

He got out of bed and looked out the window. He saw a big fat man in a slay, being carried by reindeer.

"How can those reindeer carry all that weight?"

The slay landed on the roof. Garfield ran downstairs. He saw the fat man coming down the chimney.

"Santa?" Garfield asked.

"Why yes Garfield, it is I!" Santa replied.

"H-how can you understand me?"

"I am magic! I can understand all living creatures." Santa replied.

"Hey, Santa! Can you put something in my stocking?" a small voice asked.

A spider with a Christmas had on was hanging from a web holding a stocking out.

"Why yes, here you go." Santa put a little necklace in his stocking.

"Thanks Santa! Perfect fit!"

"Now Garfield, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Got any cookies."

So Garfield and Santa ate cookies and drank milk happily.

"Garfield, you have to go to bed now." Santa told him.

"Okay, goodnight." Garfield said.

Garfield went upstairs to bed.

"Nice guy. Reminds me of me." Garfield said to himself.

In the morning, Garfield and Odie woke up Jon. They all went downstairs to open gifts.

"Go on Garfield open one." Jon said.

Garfield ran to a gift that said, "To: Garfield, From: Santa Claus." He opened it.

"Wow! A lasagna cooking kit!" Garfield said.

They all opened their gifts around the Christmas tree. And later that day Garfield found a letter that said,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

THE END!

……….

I hope you all liked it. And I know it's short.


End file.
